creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 August 2015
06:08 raus 06:09 arbajten 06:09 jj 06:09 arbeit macht frei 06:10 no niestety 06:11 spotkam się z moimi zgniłymi mordami z klasy 06:11 co z tego że widziałem ich 3 dni temu XD 06:11 będę znowu żebrał o 4 z niemieckiego 06:11 sory 2 06:11 Studenci pozdrawiają :^ 06:11 żenadix 06:11 żenadix 06:12 dzisiaj się poczułem jak student, jak otwierałem lodówkę 06:12 :c 06:12 tylko jakiś spleśniały ser 06:12 ;_; 06:12 zw 06:12 Pedator ja mam tak zawsze przed dziesiątym :^ 06:12 Zrobić ci naleśniki, Andrzeju? ;-; 06:12 nowa to bardzo ładnie że mówisz do wszystkich po imieniu 06:12 więc ja zacznę mówić do ciebie po numerze komory 06:13 wiem ;w; 06:13 co 06:13 Ale to źle, Stasieczunieczku? :c 06:13 komora = mieszkanie? ;-; 06:13 nie 06:13 w takim razie 72 ^^ 06:13 komora=gazowanie 06:13 nope 06:13 chyba że wolisz numer krematorium 06:13 ;-; 06:13 Stasieńku 06:13 w którym zostaniesz przerobiona na mydło 06:13 wiem, że jesteś dobrym chłopczykiem 06:14 nie znasz mnie jeżeli tak sądzisz 06:14 i nigdy byś w rzeczywistości niczego takiego nie powiedział :c 06:14 rozwaliłbym ci potylicę o beton przy pierwszej lepszej okazji 06:14 wiem, co śniłam, nie znasz się 06:14 <3 06:14 20 i już ciemno? ;-; 06:14 ej, żal, to kiedy ja mam się z Bananem spotkać ;_; 06:15 Może jeszcze mamy się spotykać o 10 czy coś .-. 06:15 Stasieńku! 06:15 Otworzysz mi wodę? ;w; 06:15 odkręcę ci gaz 06:16 wolisz zyklonen B czy iperyt? 06:17 Żywiec zdrój poproszę 06:17 albo cisowiankę 06:17 tak sobie myślę 06:17 to teraz cieszę się, że ten ser nie był rudy 06:17 zżarłeś ten ser? 06:17 aż taki glodny nie byłem xD 06:17 zeżarłem jakąś kiełbasę 06:18 ja kiedyś użyłem starej śmietany bo nie miałem z czym rozrobić dopału 06:18 smakowało conajmniej dziwnie 06:18 ale mój żołądek strawi wszystko 06:18 hehe 06:18 człowiek rosja 06:18 You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel 06:19 ;-; 06:19 Może jednak zrobię te naleśniki? ;-; 06:19 nie 06:19 ale mnie boli kręgodsłup 06:20 złam go 06:20 to napinaj brzuch przy ćwiczeniach 06:20 wtedy kręgosłup mniej boli na zakwasach 06:20 http://screenshot.sh/ouS9jwnnIEd9a 06:20 potwierdzone info 06:20 ale ja nie ćwiczyłem xD 06:20 jezu 06:20 nie 06:20 to po czym cię boli 06:20 garbiłem się nad rysunkiem 06:20 czy jak zjem twaróg 06:20 to zmienię się w kaszuba? 06:20 musi być rudy 06:20 a co ma twaróg do kaszuba? 06:20 teraz sobie będę wyobrażać Ryca jako Gimpera 06:20 nie zyje 06:20 super 06:20 dużo 06:20 np? 06:20 * nie ma życia 06:20 twaróg nie ma życia społecznego 06:21 kaszub też 06:21 nowa ja nie jestem głupim grubasem XD 06:21 a serek to twaróg też 06:21 biały zer 06:21 żeżuncja 06:21 Rycerz, na pewno? 06:21 zgapiacz 06:21 ped a słyszałeś to: Kaszub anal ma rozwarty gdy przegrywa z tatą w karty XD 06:21 sry pet 06:21 xD 06:21 ;_; 06:21 Rycerz Śmierci ogar :x 06:21 albo Każda świnia wie w oborze co jej karu zrobić może 06:21 Im back. 06:21 XD 06:21 Rycerz, do tej rymowanki pasuje też "Stasio" ;-; 06:21 jezus maria 06:21 z kaszubem tata się kąpię - tak bardzo zgapione od Zorra xD 06:21 sam wymyślałeś xD ? 06:22 do tej rymowanki pasuje absolutnie wszystko XD 06:22 ped nie 06:22 to jest przeróbka 06:22 e to żal żaden z ciebie polak nawet wierszy nie piszesz 06:22 niemcy w monachium ładne wiersze piszą 06:22 karu ma dziś urodziny, będzie trzepał pół godziny. 06:22 nie pitol 06:23 on nie ma czego trzepać 06:23 za bochenek chleba nys zajrzy tam gdzie trzeba XD 06:23 co najwyżej dywan 06:23 Nys wygląda jak ślimak ;; 06:23 nys wygląda jak chuda wersja neo 06:23 nie ;-; 06:23 ale 06:23 naprawdę 06:23 jak taki ślimak ;-; 06:23 za pojarę puszkę coli kaszub ulży ci do woli XD 06:23 z uroczymi oczkami ;_; 06:23 bo to rasowy brudas 06:23 punk 06:23 i te sprawy 06:24 ale się ludzie jarają tym brudem 06:24 no ja tego nie rozumiem 06:24 ;-; 06:24 Nie ścinaj włosów :c 06:24 zetnę 06:25 nie! 06:25 Bo też będziesz wyglądać jak ślimak :c 06:25 zastanawiam się czy sprzedać 06:25 czy oddać 06:25 zrób sobie fryzurę ala rudolf hess XD 06:25 nie zetniesz! 06:25 adolf hitler lepsze 06:25 oddaj do adopcji 06:25 ped 06:25 niee 06:25 Ped, zetnij sobie do ramion ;_; 06:25 no? 06:25 wiesz jak się nazywa dziecko lobo i karu? 06:25 z grzyweczką 06:25 aborcja 06:25 XD 06:25 xD 06:25 >idziesz do wojska 06:25 and his name is 06:25 biedna Lobo 06:25 XD 06:25 JOHN CENA 06:25 XD 06:25 >zetnij włosy do ramion 06:25 ped 06:25 hehehe 06:25 co 06:26 Ped, może będą cię szanować pod prysznicami s: 06:26 pw 06:26 ciebie ojciec szanuje 06:26 w wannie 06:26 ale tylko w nocy 06:26 xD D 06:26 nie mam taty 06:26 o jezu jaki pocisk xD 06:26 Kaszub ma dziś urodziny, będzie trzepał pół godziny. 06:26 Rycerz mi zabrał 06:26 :c 06:26 dwie mamy 06:26 ale żeś teraz dowalił kisamo 06:26 nie :c 06:26 nie mam mamy 06:26 adolf hitler lubi pieski, na dodatek wciąga kreski 06:26 <Żonaty Singiel> Witojcie 06:26 * XDemon666 pociesza Nowuś 06:26 siema paradoksie 06:26 ;c 06:26 :c 06:27 Ped zrób sobie fryz ala mengele 06:27 Bo jak może być żonaty singiel 06:27 ;_; 06:27 nawet mam zęby podobne xD 06:27 ei 06:27 nowa 06:27 jesteś jużmoże w domu? 06:27 XD 06:27 ty też pw 06:27 http://screenshot.sh/ouS9jwnnIEd9a 06:27 ale jakoś tak się zetnę 06:28 żeby się dało zaczesać na takiego ładnego ssmana 06:28 w razie potrzeby 06:28 bo teraz wyglądam jak tarzan 06:28 zorro 06:28 http://screenshot.sh/m8R4Yakna1reU 06:28 nie czytam tego 06:28 typowy japoniec 06:28 bo za długie 06:29 Bow 06:29 wal się;-; 06:29 i widzę już ajka na flecie grajka 06:29 XD 06:29 uraziłeś mnie... 06:29 sama się wal 06:29 ;-; 06:29 taka prawda 06:29 and his name is 06:29 martwy płód 06:29 XD 06:29 10- do szacunku od Demon 06:29 john cena 06:29 ale płacało się 06:29 ryszard swetru 06:30 opłacało* 06:30 woda z martwych embrionów 06:30 mniam 06:30 ;-; 06:30 zamknij okno 06:30 embriony kurze 06:30 bo mi zimno 06:30 ped komu w drogę temu wiosna kwiecień plecień 06:30 * BoowSerXL zamyka zimno bo mi okno 06:30 <Żonaty Singiel> Co robicie 06:30 znam xD 06:30 resztę pamiętasz 06:30 "nie pyskuj gówniaro, nie ma dzisiaj kolacji, won do lekcji" 06:31 zgłaszam na prokuraturę 06:31 prokurator dziura wdupie 06:31 xD 06:31 czym mogę służyć? 06:31 adwokat nysa 06:31 XD 06:31 Czy to prawda że mawiają że nysa w dupę dźgają? 2015 08 31